Images of Genex
by SamCyberCat
Summary: A selection of short drabbles written to go with fan art pieces I created that were centred around Yu-Gi-Oh GX.
1. Fubuki x Ryo

Authors Notes – During a time that ran probably from the later half of 2007 to the earlier half of 2008 I went through a period of writing short drabbles to accompany fan art pieces that I had uploaded to deviantART. Due to lack of time this trend unfortunately had to end, but a lot of people told me that they enjoyed the drabbles. For that reasons I've decided to create three achieves to host these drabbles so they will be easier for people to locate and read.

I can't promise all of them will make sense without the pictures that go with them. I can't promise that every drabble will be uploaded, as some I may deem to not be worth uploading anymore. But I will try to be as true to the collection as I can. Each will come with it's own separate author's notes as well.

Keep in mind that they are all more than a year old, at least. So while I'm not great at writing I do feel that I've made a considerable amount of improvement since a lot of these were written.

This collection will feature drabbles from the series Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

---

Drabbles Notes – Ryo/Fubuki and Junko/Momoe, set post-GX by a few years.

---

Fubuki played his ukulele as the newly wed girls were leaving with as much energy and enthusiasm as he did when they were walking down the aisle at the beginning of the ceremony.

He had to admit that the ukulele wasn't exactly his taste of music but if Fubuki enjoyed it then Ryo would more then tolerate listening for as long as it took. As the guests filed out he watched the gleeful expression on his friend's face and a thought occurred to him.

"I'm surprised you're so cheerful about them getting married," he commented.

Without stopping his tune Fubuki looked up and asked, "Why's that?"

"Those were two of your devoted fan girls," Ryo responded, "Aren't you going to be sad to lose them."

Fubuki found it hard to conceal his amusement at this.

"It's not like I haven't got plenty of other fans," he said, "And besides, I don't see it so much as losing two fan girls as I do gaining the opportunity to watch a lesbian honeymoon night." He winked slyly at Ryo.

"They're not going to let you watch you know!" Ryo gasped, shocked that Fubuki would even think about something like that in the first place.

He had to admit freaking out Ryo was one of his favourite forms of entertainment so Fubuki decided to make it worse by adding, "It's not like they have to know."

"You… that's… you can't do that!"

"Is Mr. Marufuji going to tell on me?" Fubuki chimed in a singsong voice.

The more mature of the two shook his head. Ryo had lost the argument. Not for the first time, and he knew it wouldn't be the last time either.


	2. Kenzan x Shou

Drabble Notes – Shou/Kenzan with referenced Juudai/Manjoume, set just after season two. Written before I had watched season three at all.

---

"Juudai…"

Shou's gaze dropped to the floor as the door shut in front of him. He knew his friend would never intentionally hurt him but he couldn't help feeling betrayed all the same.

The sound of movement startled Shou and caused him to whirl around, to see Kenzan reclining on one of the sofas. He looked so relaxed. Did he miss the event that had taken place?

The muscular teenager was watching him with some interest so he found his voice to ask, "Aren't you mad about what just happened?"

"Mad? Nah," Kenzan replied casually, "Sure I'm disappointed but I'll get over it. It's not like Juudai was the only good thing going on in my life, and any excuse to pummel Manjoume more is a good excuse. Why, are you mad?"

Shou coughed, trying to hide his upset as he returned his gaze to the floor. As much as he didn't want Kenzan to think he was pathetic he couldn't stop himself from crying at the moment.

Despite his low tolerance of Shou it was hard for Kenzan not to feel a bit sorry for him. After all, even though he hated to admit it, Shou's affections for Juudai were stronger then his own and had been obvious to everyone except, apparently, Juudai. It was pitiful to see the poor guy look so sad…

"Hey, don't be like that," he said, pulling himself up to rest on his elbows so he could see Shou better, "In life you don't always get what you want. So you can't bring yourself down because one guy you liked went off with someone else. The next guy might be right around the corner and you just haven't noticed him yet."

Shou managed to put on a smile. If Kenzan could be so strong and carefree about this then so could he.

He walked over to his rival and said, "You're actually pretty wise."

Hiding his flattery at the compliment with a chuckle Kenzan continued, "You might want to be more forward next time though. I mean, you've liked the guy for two years now without saying a word about it to him."

"Forward… Yes…" Shou muttered in a distracted kind of way. He was trying to think of the guy around the corner. He had a feeling he already knew who…

Kenzan could never be bothered to wait for Shou to finish thinking so he put one of his strong arms around Shou's frail body and pulled him onto the sofa with him.

"Kenzan! What are you doing?" Shou demanded, freaking out completely.

"Guiding you 'round the corner," he answered, spitting his tongue out playfully.


	3. Crossover: Bakura x Shou

Drabble Notes – Yami no Bakura/Shou, AU, written as a request. I don't write Bakura often and as a result I don't write him very well.

---

"Shut up! I won't let anyone talk about my brother in that way!" Shou screamed as loud as his little lungs would let him.

Tilting his head Bakura looked him up and down, eyes filled with amused disbelief.

"You're his brother? That simply can't be possible," the spirit mused, "There's no resemblance at all. Sure, he's depressive, but he had strength and an attractive build at least. You… You're just a little gnat. Small, whiny, nerdier than even Yugi… I'm not surprised he didn't mention you."

Shou put on his brave face. At least if the spirit was insulting him then he wasn't insulting Ryo…

"I won't listen to you, you can't hurt me," he said, more for his own reassurance then for Bakura to hear.

"On the contrary I could list five different ways to kill you from the top of my head," answered Bakura. He wanted to psyche the kid out before attacking him.

"N-no!" Shou called, shaking his head, "Juudai has protected me from tougher people then you before!" He hoped that were true…

Another friendship geek? Well, if Bakura couldn't get his hands on one of Yugi's friends he might as well damage someone who had the same beliefs as them…

"There's one problem with that theory kid," Bakura pointed out grinning, "None of your friends are here to protect you."


	4. Fubuki x Ryo II

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Fubuki, set during season one, just after Asuka's duel against Titan.

---

"It's just great to be back in my own room!" Fubuki said gleefully heading into the blue dorm.

Ryo followed close behind him and corrected, "Actually, this is my room."

"Same difference," his friend commented, "Just being back on my feet after spending so long in hospital is making me happy right now."

Despite his usual cold nature Ryo couldn't help but smile to see him so happy. After Darkness was defeated Fubuki had been unconscious for a while. The first day he'd woke up he was very weak but now, only a day later, he was bouncing around like the same Fubuki he'd been classmates with a year before this happened. It was as if nothing had changed.

He took to a seat while Fubuki was staring eagerly out of his window at the bright sunlight shining on the academy.

"See they haven't cut down that tree," Fubuki said, without looking away from the window.

"Yeah," Ryo answered, "I didn't want them to get rid of it. But it still causes problems, Juudai used it to climb into my room once."

Fubuki grinned, "I used to do that," he reminded.

Ryo blushed and nodded. In the absence he'd forgotten how flirty Fubuki could be.

Before he'd noticed Fubuki was standing next to him again, smiling down at him in a dangerous way.

"Did you miss me while I was gone?" he asked.

Trying not to look directly into his eyes Ryo said, "Miss you constantly distracting me from my work and getting me into trouble all the time? Miss that you always managed to get as higher grades as I did despite that you never studied? Miss you sneaking in here during the night?"

A huffy pout quickly appeared on Fubuki's face.

"Of course I missed you," concluded Ryo with honesty.

"Knew it!" called his friend, snapping out of his pout as quickly as he'd gone into it. He took to the other end of the seat and laid back across Ryo's lap, knowing it would annoy him.

But Ryo was not annoyed by it. He stroked Fubuki's hair in an uncharacteristic display of affection, hoping Fubuki wouldn't point that out.

"Just… try not to let yourself fall to the dark side like that again," he said.

"No promises there," said Fubuki without hesitation, "That vampire lady sounded pretty hot. If she wanted me to go to the dark side than-"

"Fubuki!"

"Fine, fine," he gave in, "If it keeps you happy then I'll not doing anything insane for at least a day or too."

"But that wouldn't be you…" mused Ryo, "…And I want you to stay the way you are, even with your lunacy."


	5. Ryo x Asuka

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Asuka, set near the end of season one. Don't tell the fandom but I secretly ship these two a lot even now.

---

There were two piece of reasoning why Ryo had told himself being involved with Asuka would be a bad thing: she was his best friend's little sister and she was probably interested in Juudai anyway.

Now that she had wrapped her arms around him the "probably interested in Juudai anyway" theory was out the window but the first point still remained. She was Fubuki's sister. She was almost like his sister too. He had reasoned with her, and himself, on that point before now at the harbour. Initially he looked after her out of guilt because he hadn't been able to look after Fubuki, but over time he'd got close to her as a friend. And then… He found it hard to mask the feelings he had developed for her.

And she wasn't making it any easier to do that right now. He should say something to her, it looked as though she was expecting him to.

"You have your brother back now," he commented, carefully avoiding her gaze.

"What does that mean?" she asked, guessing at the answer.

"You don't need me to look after you anymore. You have your real brother now so I won't fill in the blank and act as a brother to you any further," he concluded.

She shook her head.

"Ryo you idiot," she choked out painfully, "I don't want you to be like a brother to me."

Before he could order his thoughts correctly he asked, "Then what do you want me to be?"

She buried her face in his jacket out of frustration. How long did she have to stand beside him before he realised how she felt about him? How many years would she have to endure his cold exterior before she got a shred of emotion from him? Like one of those rare smiles of his that she cherished so much…

Despite asking the question Ryo knew how she felt about him. He knew the feeling was the same on his part. For a moment he tested telling her exactly how he felt in his mind. It provided him with good scenarios, bad scenarios, and logical scenarios…

And in the short time he was lost in this, trying to decipher what could possible happen, his nerve left him. He wouldn't do it. He'd stay there as cold as ice while she was trying her hardest to bring them together.

But she'd never admit to her feelings. And he'd never admit to his feelings. And the cycle would not yet cease.


	6. Juudai x Manjoume

Drabble Notes – Juudai/Manjoume, not set at any specific point but with the pairing already established.

---

Manjoume wondered why he tolerated Juudai on most days.

To be honest he didn't really like him. The only reason he'd got together with him was because everyone else had wanted Juudai and if he was with Juudai then no one else could be. He still found a slight form of amusement in irritating others even now. Some habits don't die.

Or that was most of the reason anyway. There was another reason, though he didn't like to admit it. It was all too much to do with Asuka. And not to spite her about getting to Juudai before she could either. Manjoume still wanted Asuka to be with him and didn't intentionally try to spite her through dating Juudai.

But that was the whole reason: she didn't like him. And she didn't want to give him a chance. And for a while that had hurt him badly, despite that he'd tried to hide it with his egoistical attitude. But now Juudai liked him, and he didn't like Juudai. But he was sure he wasn't going to make Juudai feel the same way as he'd felt when Asuka had rejected him. He liked kicking the puppy as much as the next guy but there was such a thing as kicking it too hard.

Though he wasn't prepared to admit that to anyone, often including himself. All the others needed to think was that he had beaten them to Juudai. Though even that brought some doubt into his mind. They knew a lot of great people. People who would have been much better suited to Juudai then he was. So why out of everyone they knew had Juudai chosen him?

That was a question he still could not answer, and would keep him puzzling for a long while to come.


	7. Juudai x Manjoume II

Drabble Notes – Juudai/Manjoume and referenced Juudai/Johan, based during season three, after Johan had been sent to the Dark World but in an AU where the others did not follow him to the Dark World. I didn't understand a lot of season three when this was written and was notably very bitter about some themes. I'm a lot less bitter now.

---

He was never happy anymore. No one had seen Juudai as much as smile since Johan had left. All he did was mope around, which made everyone worry for him. You'd not have thought that last year he was the bubbliest, most positive student in the whole Academy.

Manjoume was as worried about him as the others. Although he didn't admit to it Juudai was their leader and he would follow him into any battle (hopefully being able to prod him in the right direction when he does something amazingly stupid however…). But now the leader would not lead. He would not even make eye contact with any of his followers where it was avoidable. And no amount of kindness from the others seemed to snap him out of it.

But Manjoume's methods of curing did not involve kindness. He knew that wouldn't work. He had sought Juudai out in the throng of students and now found him standing in an emptied corridor. Keeping a distance between himself and the others.

He didn't even seem to notice Manjoume walk over.

"At this rate you're going to make every speck of dirt on the Academy floor feel loved," he commented mockingly.

Juudai lifted his gaze from his monitor of the floor and seemed to take a few seconds to acknowledge that Manjoume was even standing before him, let alone register what he'd said.

"Would you just get over it already," Manjoume offered, without any pity.

A shake of the head and Juudai managed to say, "Johan sacrificed himself to save me… I could never forget that or forgive myself for letting it happen…"

"Cry me a river," Manjoume replied sneering, "I'm sure the Academia's Agony Aunt would love your stories."

"How can you say that?" Juudai snapped, "He protected all of us and it's like you don't even care!"

I do care all too much, Manjoume though grimly to himself. But when Johan left he took you too Juudai. He stole you away from us and I care about you much more than him.

"And soon the next wonder boy will come bounding in to replace him," he said, walking closer to Juudai than the comfort zone allowed.

In his detached mood Juudai didn't notice how close Manjoume was.

"Johan wasn't just another hero…" he said, trying to fill the gap in the conversation. He thought the world of Johan but he couldn't put it into words that the others understood…

As part of his plan Manjoume sarcastically answered, "So should we all bow down and worship him?" he melodramatically got onto his knees to highlight this point, "Since you're the closest thing to him would you like me to worship you instead?"

"Shut up Manjoume!" Juudai shouted. He was sick of hearing people say that him and Johan were clones of each other.

His rival cocked his head to aside and observed, "You used to seem like the most annoying person in the universe. But thinking back on it now at least I could have respect for you then. Now…" he placed his hands on each of Juudai's legs, "…you're just a generic little…" he ran his hands further to the bottom of Juudai's shirt, "…emo…" he pulled the shirt up slightly, "…boy."

Juudai was flustered now. Manjoume had made him so angry a few seconds ago but now he was making moves on him? He couldn't maintain his depression while his heart was beating so fast and his head was trying to work out how he could react to this sudden display of emotions.

Manjoume watched his face, and took in what was running through his head in silent glee. He didn't know how long it'd last but at least for the moment he'd snapped Juudai out of the state he couldn't bare to watch him in.


	8. Manjoume

Drabble Notes – Manjoume-centric, not set at any specific point except after his duel against Chosaku by sometime. Referenced that they have a father, who could well be the father created for them by the two Claires called Lucifer.

---

His brothers were a subject that Manjoume preferred to stay away from. The others knew this and didn't mention them to his face, but that didn't stop him from thinking about them himself.

For under all his arrogance he knew that he was at the bottom of the ladder and no amount of ego or lunacy could stop him from knowing this. Chosaku and Shoji were successful in their fields and he wasn't. Defeating Chosaku didn't prove anything if he still couldn't be the top of the Academy himself.

He couldn't help but wonder why his father still continued to fund his education after that event. It might have made him look good as a duellist but in retrospect having his brothers in charge of the Academy would have been a firmer step forwards in ruling the duelling world as far as his father should be concerned.

And that was the reason why he was here. Because his family, like so many other deluded psychopaths, believed that somehow world conquest was connected to a card game. He saw their reasons for thinking so but when it came down to that one sentence the whole thing didn't make much sense.

Because of that he had to do this. Failing more and more, falling further and further into the background everyday. Every time a new upstart duelling prodigy came along Manjoume was knocked lower down the possibility chart for ever managing to become the King of Games. If anything he had the most difficult task out of the three of them.

But they didn't see it that way. They'd done their part and had been waiting for Manjoume to fill his place in the scheme for far too long. And when he stopped to think about it too much, like he was now, he could almost feel them standing behind him, breathing down his neck.


	9. Ryo x Shoji

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Shoji, based in that same AU that's mentioned in the first Ryo/Seto drabble in the DM collection. This part may well be rewritten and included in the final product, but if it does it will happen much earlier than originally intended when this drabble was written.

---

Ryo drummed his fingers impatiently against the file as he waited for his audience with whichever Manjoume brother was going to greet him.

He was infuriated, and not for the first time it was with the man who he had (and admittedly still did…) unquestionably idolised. He knew he was not in Seto Kaiba's favour for the moment but did he really have to do such low ranking tasks as delivering documents? It was a blow to his ego.

It wasn't as if these documents couldn't have just been e-mailed over, he'd even dared to argue that with Kaiba, but as Kaiba said e-mail could easily be hacked and read into.

"…Dealings with the Manjoume Group are delicate as it is. Anything transferred to them needs to be done as privately and as painlessly as possible. Which is why I need to send these documents to them manually. That way they won't be seen unless you get killed. And I trust you're not stupid enough to get killed."

Ryo gritted his teeth slightly thinking back to his meeting previously that morning. Any excuse to insult him it seemed to be.

He was cut off from these thoughts by the door opening and another person who was talking with the Manjoume sibling walked out. He did not wait to be shown in and instead walked directly inside the room. If this was going to be painless he might as well deliver the documents quickly.

The said Manjoume sibling was sitting at his desk, watching Ryo with an impish grin. It was Shoji, the feminine one. This at least was a bit of a relief for Ryo as Shoji was known to be less dangerous than his older brother.

"You must be the messenger boy from KaibaCorp," Shoji commented.

He resisted rising to the bait and said, "These are the papers you requested from Mr. Kaiba."

Shoji waved his hand dismissively as if he didn't care about these apparently important documents and moved from his desk, walking towards Ryo.

"You are much prettier than the last messenger boy," he said.

"Whatever," Ryo answered, he'd been hearing this kind of talk from CEOs too much recently to care, or even be embarrassed by it, "Are you taking these or not?"

"I don't know about those," said Shoji, slipping his arm slyly around Ryo, "But I can see something here I would like to take."


	10. Crossover: Seto x Ryo

Drabble Notes – Seto/Ryo, and yet a third one from that same AU that I intend to work on someday. As this was an early version however, I can now say that Ryo definitely wouldn't be able to leave KaibaCorp if he'd wanted to.

---

In the space of time he'd been at KaibaCorp Ryo had managed to become very sick of CEOs as a whole. They all acted the same, and by that he meant they all acted arrogantly crazy. As if they thought that being rich made them immune to all laws and moral standards.

When he was younger he had always admired Seto Kaiba. The media constantly tried to put Kaiba down and Ryo had always defended him against the opinions of his peers who believed what the media said. But now he was starting to think the media might have been right… Maybe Kaiba did have a screw loose somewhere.

It was the only way to explain his behaviour since Ryo had arrived at the company. From the start the CEO had taken an interest in him. At times it seemed like a romantic interest, but once Kaiba had gotten his way with the employee he would suddenly do a full turn and pretend Ryo didn't exist.

His brother didn't make things any better either. Although he was unaware of the way Kaiba had treated Ryo in private it was plain to Mokuba there was an attraction between the two, and in turn Mokuba made it plain to Ryo that he did not like this. Having a lot of influence at the company meant that it wasn't difficult for Mokuba to get Ryo into trouble and whenever Mokuba said something Kaiba always listened to him. If anything Kaiba seemed delighted at the opportunity to get Ryo into trouble, making him perform the most mind-numbingly dull tasks.

It was an insult to his intelligence and Kaiba knew it. It almost seemed like he wanted Ryo to react to the negative treatment he was getting now in contrast to the favourable attention he'd been receiving when he first came to the company. Ryo was almost sure Kaiba was putting him through another psychological test but he couldn't work out why or what was expected out of him this time. Last he checked getting angry with your boss only ever got you fired.

Although leaving was an option. He was only tied to KaibaCorp as long as he worked there. Leaving would mean he wouldn't have to put up with any of the CEOs ever again. Though this would be the same as quitting, and he couldn't bring himself to do that. Kaiba would never respect a quitter and for some reason he still wanted Kaiba to respect him.

At the moment he was doing some copying, another pointless task he'd been enlisted to do due to a complaint Mokuba had made about his behaviour. He'd heard someone walk into the room and a quick glance showed it was Kaiba himself.

He looked back at the copier pretending he hadn't seen him but Kaiba had already walked over.

"Enjoying your new tasks Marufuji?" he asked tauntingly.

Ryo didn't respond. He couldn't give Kaiba the satisfaction of seeing he was getting to him, or risk insulting him and losing his job.

"Perhaps you'll think twice of talking back to my younger brother in future," Kaiba continued, knowing full well that Mokuba wasn't entirely blameless but wanting to make Ryo think he believed it to be that way.

Ryo nodded mutely.

"What do I have to do to get a reaction from you?" sighed Kaiba in an uncharacteristically child-like annoyance.

"Just don't send me to see the Manjoume Group again, or to Industrial Illusions for that matter," Ryo replied, testing the waters. He had not yet told Kaiba about the events with Shoji or Pegasus yet due to an internal conflict as to if it would be wise or not.

Without revealing whether he'd caught on or not Kaiba responded, "I thought it'd do you good to get to know other CEOs."

"I'd rather know them at a distance," Ryo commented shortly.

"Why, what have they been doing when you went there?" asked Kaiba humourlessly.

"Nothing different from what you did when I first arrived here. Or do you not recall that now?" said Ryo, willing his patience to run out.

Before he could have prepared himself for a response from Kaiba he felt the CEO grab him. He tried to back away but the copier blocked his path.

"They have touched you… With their corrupted hands…" he said in a dark, soft tone.

Ryo couldn't work out if he was in trouble or not. Because Seto Kaiba was impossible to read. And this was doubtlessly one of the reasons Ryo found him so attractive.


	11. Edo x Johan

Drabble Notes – Edo/Johan, based post-GX with the pairing already established. Must admit that I've changed the way I'd like to write both of these characters since this drabble but I still wouldn't mind working on a romance between them, just not in the way it's shown here.

---

Edo was very accustomed to getting what he wanted in life. Because of this he'd developed an exterior that mostly prevented all guilt based upon his actions from reaching him. He was brilliant, so as far as he was concerned nothing he did was wrong or worthy of guilt.

But he couldn't stop himself feeling a pang of guilt as he watched Johan. It wasn't that his attraction towards Johan was not genuine; it was the reasons for his attraction that bothered him.

Johan was just like Juudai. And truth be told Edo knew he was probably still in love with Juudai despite him not being an option now. So his current attraction to Johan was like an escape route to get away from Juudai.

But dating someone so much like Juudai obviously didn't put his previous crush out of his mind. He should have thought of that more before agreeing to go out with Johan…

"Is something wrong?" Johan asked, watching Edo with mild suspicion.

"No, nothing's wrong," Edo lied easily; he had a reputation to uphold after all.

He walked over to his partner and pushed him down. Exerting dominance was something that Edo enjoyed and would at least take his mind off Juudai for a bit.

Struggling to get up Johan yelped, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Admiring your beautiful face up close," Edo answered grinning. Although it sounded pretty corny he knew the compliment would hit home. Edo could read and influence people easily.

Blushing at the comment Johan opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to think of a comeback.

Watching him with amused glee Edo had to admit, he did find blue hair more attractive than brown.


	12. Ryo x Manjoume

Drabble Notes – Manjoume/Ryo, set early in season one after Manjoume had lost to Juudai at least once, probably twice.

---

The study hall was not an area of the blue dorm Manjoume liked to familiarise himself with. But, at the moment, what choice did he have?

Ever since Juudai had turned up his reputation at the academia had gone downhill. He couldn't even face his own groupies anymore. And the one place he knew they wouldn't look for him was the study hall.

Though unfortunately plenty of other students did use it. The Blue students were proud and many worked hard to maintain a high grade point average. As with most other things, they were given their own private area to study, with the best materials, so they took advantage of it.

Manjoume looked through the crowd of snooty workers trying to see if there was anyone he knew. Over at one of the computers, quietly avoiding attention, he saw the back of a blue haired student. It must be Ryo. Blue wasn't exactly a common hair colour, even here. So this must be where he went when he wasn't at that lighthouse.

Forgetting his bout of self-pity Manjoume walked over and put his hand on the back of the chair. He moved it to a side, just enough to knock Ryo's line of vision away from the computer screen.

On an average basis Ryo did not like to acknowledge the existence of other students. Forcing him to notice you is probably not a wise move for anyone to make but Manjoume was too self-absorbed to realise this. He barely even saw the look of pure hatred Ryo was giving him.

"What do you want Manjoume?" he asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"Oh, nothing," Manjoume replied, content that he could annoy the academia's top student, "I just thought we should spend more time together, being the two best students in Obelisk Blue after all." He put his hand on Ryo's shoulder. This was probably not the smartest choice he'd made either.

Shrugging off the hand swiftly Ryo responded, "If I wanted to hang around with the other best student in Obelisk Blue than I'd call Asuka."

Manjoume snarled. An insult of the highest level.


	13. Fubuki x Ryo III

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Fubuki, based in an AU where Ryo is a merman. A crack concept that people who spend any amount of time at my deviantART account will be familiar with. In this drabble though, only Ryo is a merman and not anyone else.

---

Being bored of surfing wasn't possible. Fubuki loved surfing and took every opportunity the summer weather gave him to be out on his board.

However it was possible for him to be bored of the gaggle of female admirers that watched him. Not that he disliked female attention. On the contrary he enjoyed the attention of women very much, but these girls… they were too easy.

They already loved him so wooing them wouldn't be any challenge.

He stubbornly continued surfing all through the day, habitually sending them the occasional wink incase he wanted their attention later. Eventually however they did leave. Its not like they could talk to him while he was out at sea so their interest could only be held for so long.

Now he could truly enjoy surfing. Having the water to himself was the way he liked it sometimes.

After a while he did stop for a break though, sitting on his board and swishing his feet playfully through the water. That's when something caught his eye.

A large fish?

They didn't have fish that big out here. And it was the wrong colour to be a shark.

Curiosity caught hold of him and he dived down to take a look. With the reflexes of a professional swimmer he took hold of the fish's tail and pulled it towards him.

That's when it became obvious it wasn't a fish. Nor did he have the water to himself.

It was… a merman?

Just like in the stories he loved when he was a kid, only somewhat better looking than Ariel as far as he was concerned.

He pulled the merman forward and said calmly, "Do you swim through these waters often?"

Well, some things you only get the opportunity to hit on once. Best not put that to waste.

The merman struggled to get loose. He didn't appear to speak in either of the languages Fubuki was familiar with. That would make this difficult…


	14. Juudai & Fubuki

Drabble Notes – Juudai & Fubuki, based in late season one.

---

Juudai sniffled in a defeated way.

He hated being sick, but more so he hated be left alone. Contrary to popular opinion he didn't actually hate class. Regardless of sleeping through most of it he liked being around other people. And when he was off ill and everyone else was in class he was not around other people.

Or was he?

It had just occurred to him there was another breathing pattern that did not match his own. He presumed it would be Pharaoh and looked up to the rafters where the cat often lurked.

He was greeted by a face that did not belong to Pharaoh.

Fubuki Tenjoin was lying with his head propped up on his arms watching Juudai. He was another creature known to lurk among the rafters, though mostly Fubuki lurked where you didn't expect to see him. He made a habit of it.

"Um, how long have you been up there for?" Juudai asked blinking.

"A while, guess I must have dozed off," came the answer as Fubuki swung into a sitting position then gracefully lowered himself down to the floor.

Though he was glad of the company Juudai couldn't help but ask why Fubuki wasn't in class. He didn't want the other student to get into trouble on his account but then Fubuki didn't seem to follow the same timetable as the rest of the academia. It was hard to tell if he had a free period or if he just didn't feel like going in today. He made a mental note to ask Ryo later, as he was almost sure the other boy was in the same class as Fubuki.

"I thought it'd be more important to see what's wrong with you first," Fubuki commented, casually shrugging off Juudai's question.

"I'm sick…" Juudai answered, there didn't seem much else to it.

"That doesn't sound like you," Fubuki mused aloud, walking over, "Usually even if you're not feeling well you're still running around."

"Manjoume said it'd be best if I rest," Juudai replied. His rival had been pretty strict on that point.

Fubuki couldn't help but laugh at this.

"And since when do you take orders from Manjoume?" he asked.

Looking a little embarrassed at Fubuki's laughter Juudai said, "Sometimes its better to listen to him than to have him mad at you."

"You really are ill," said Fubuki with certainty, "Usually pestering Manjoume is one of your favourite pastimes."

He put his hand on Juudai's forehead to check his temperature.

"If you're not going to class can you keep me company?" Juudai asked, worried that if he stayed quiet too long Fubuki would lose interest and wander off.

"Sure, I'd love to," replied Fubuki, sitting himself on the bed next to Juudai. He noticed the blanket had been discarded and pulled it back around the younger student before cuddling him to keep him warm.

Usually Fubuki's intimate approach towards people unnerved Juudai a little, and even now he felt a little worried to be this close to him, but it was comfort. And right now that was what he wanted.


	15. Fubuki x Ryo x Manjoume

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Fubuki/Manjoume, based during late season one.

---

Ryo and Manjoume both stood watching Fubuki from enough of a distance to not attract his attention.

The popular Obelisk Blue student was down at the beach flirting with girls again. This was a common occurrence but still invoked gazes of annoyance from the other two boys.

For Manjoume it was out of jealousy. Fubuki was loved so much by women, but when he had tried to teach Manjoume the ways of romance it had gone terribly wrong. Manjoume was almost sure that Asuka disliked him more now than she had done before Fubuki had "helped" him with his love life. It was safe to say that Manjoume resented Fubuki for this.

For Ryo it was different. He wasn't at all angry that Fubuki had the attention of the girls. The further away those starry-eyed girls were from Ryo the better as far he was concerned. But that's not to say he wasn't jealous for another reason…

After a short while Fubuki noticed them. He sent the girls off with a cheery wave and headed over to the two.

"Finished flirting with the girls now have you?" Manjoume sneered.

"Don't be so sexist Manjoume," Fubuki said with a look of mock-hurting, "You say that as if I exclusively hit on women."

"You do though," Ryo confirmed, ignoring the alarm-bells in his head that said this was probably dangerous water to be trending in.

Fubuki shook his head and said, "I'm sorry you both feel that way. I should correct my mistake for you both."

Before either had time to react Fubuki had slipped round behind the two and grabbed them in a loose hug.

"Look at me, I'm pimping with guys!" he called out with the intension of embarrassing both of them.

"Would you shut up? People might hear you!" Manjoume cried. The beach wasn't exactly empty after all…

This just caused Fubuki to pull the would-be Goth closer to him. Ryo however he kept at a distance. Most people would probably consider Manjoume the more dangerous of the two to hug but Fubuki knew that all Manjoume would do is spazz now and avoid him for a week. Having Ryo too mad at you tended to hurt more in the long run.


	16. Ryo x Asuka II

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Asuka, set during season one before the Seven Stars incident.

---

Asuka didn't usually go to the lighthouse during the day. She went there at night because that's when Ryo was there. During the day Ryo tended to study at the Blue Dorm so there wasn't much point in going.

But she had gone to the lighthouse during the day today and Ryo/i wasi there. He stood in his usual spot looking distant and slightly depressive, the way he always did.

As she approached he turned and put on a smile. It was a fake smile, she knew, but that he was even prepared to pretend to be happy for her sake made her feel better.

In truth she didn't know him that well. He was Fubuki's best friend and she was Fubuki's sister. When Fubuki had gone missing it seemed natural for them to work together to try and find him. And that, despite spending so much time with him, was about as much as Asuka knew about Ryo. He was very secretive. Given her brother's previous reputation with friends she had wondered if he was gay but it seemed to insulting to ask.

"Is everything all right?"

Ryo had spoken first. This was unusual and took her back.

"Y-yes," she answered, "I just didn't expect to find you here."

He sat down on the edge of the dock and looked at her expectantly to join him. She did so looking up at him as if waiting for him to start a conversation.

He didn't. He sat and watched the ocean instead. Though he seemed more content that she had decided to sit with him.

She smiled. This was Ryo. He might not be the most exciting person in the world but he was here with her. And he wanted her company. Which was more than he wanted from most other people. Really she felt privileged about that.


	17. Fubuki x Ryo IV

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Fubuki, could either be set pre-GX during their first year or during the later half of season one. I really should revisit this at some point during the gx_100 challenge I'm doing for them.

---

Ryo blinked then shut his eyes again. A desire to stay asleep was still too strong for him to react to his situation just yet. He felt someone's hand on his back. That was not good.

After a few seconds of contemplation he opened his eyes and saw Fubuki lying next to him. That was definitely not good.

Surely he hadn't… No. He couldn't have done. He looked down and saw he was still wearing his clothes, which was a relief.

Actually that was a lie. Because that definitely wasn't his shirt he was wearing. He knew fine well that he did not own a shirt that was so brightly red or have pictures of flowers on.

He had to hand it too Fubuki, the guy didn't just embarrass you. Simple embarrassment was too easy for Fubuki. No, he had to go the full yard and completely humiliate you. Having thought that Ryo was half surprised that there wasn't a crowd of people watching and giggling at him, but the room was void of anyone except the disgruntled Ryo and obliviously sleeping Fubuki.

Who happened to be topless. Well that did make sense as Ryo was wearing his shirt but it still took him slightly by surprise. He hadn't actually seen another man without a shirt on before and seeing Fubuki's chest was somehow more interesting than it should be.

As if on cue Fubuki started to wake up and Ryo quickly averted his gaze.


	18. Shou x Hayato

Drabble Notes – Shou/Hayato, based at some point during season one.

---

He felt the face of the small person press against his chest as the tears began to fall.

Shou was bubbling to himself and mumbling distressed words that Hayato couldn't hear.

A short time ago Hayato had felt quietly uncomfortable with the idea of someone hugging him, but after being around Shou for a while he had gotten used to it. Shou expressed himself a lot through hugging, particularly when he was upset. Usually it was Juudai who received the hugs but when he wasn't around Hayato was the second choice.

Though at the same time that was a little worrying because if Juudai wasn't there to receive the hugs then it could mean that Juudai was in trouble of some sort. Which could be what Shou was upset about in the first place.

He tried harder to listen to what Shou was saying but the murmurs were still undecipherable at this stage. All Hayato could do was putting his hand around him and hope that he would calm down enough to talk to him soon.


	19. Fubuki x Ryo V

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Fubuki, probably set during late season one.

---

"So you're saying you hate all forms of romantic interaction?" Fubuki asked, watching the back of Ryo's head with amusement.

"I wouldn't say hate exactly…" Ryo commented, not turning to face him, "It just seems so pointless and mostly fake. Valentines, sweethearts, hidden feelings, whatever you prefer to call it; it all adds up to the same commercialised message delivered by the media. Its just so hollow."

Fubuki shook his head, still smiling in a way that suggested he predicted that would be the response. But Ryo wasn't watching to see that.

"There is one thing I agree with you about though," he said, sounding thoughtful.

"Oh?" Ryo replied. It was unusual for Fubuki to agree with anything he said on the matter of romance and he was interested to hear what it was he agreed with.

"The hidden feelings bit. They really are pointless," Fubuki finished.

"What makes you say that?" Ryo asked. He hadn't expected that to draw attention.

Walking over to Ryo Fubuki said softly, "If you have feelings for someone what's the point in hiding them? If you go for the rest of your life without saying anything you'll be miserable and they'll be clueless. At least if you do something about it you'll be able to move on if they reject you." Upon finishing his statement he put his arms gently around Ryo's frame.

Ryo had probably set himself up for that one and he knew it. Though somehow he decided not to push Fubuki away for the moment. He allowed it.


	20. Ryo x Hayato

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Hayato, based during season one.

---

"There's no way I'm doing that!" Hayato yelled at Manjoume.

"That's your dare," was the short response from Manjoume, "If you don't do it than that just proves you're a coward."

Hayato looked cautiously over at Ryo. He didn't want to be a coward but he doubted even the bravest man would dare kiss Ryo…

He swallowed and replied, "Fine, but if I do it than you have to as well."

"Whatever," Manjoume replied.

He watched Hayato walk slowly over to Ryo. He wouldn't do it. There was no way he'd do it. If he did than Ryo would kill him. And he…

…He'd done it. Hayato had actually kissed Ryo. Manjoume was so overcome by shock he almost forgot to laugh.

The expression on Ryo's face was priceless. He couldn't have seen that coming. Hayato was one of Shou's friends, he knew that, but he'd never spoken to Ryo much before. And more than that he was a guy! A guy had just kissed him.

However by the time this reaction had past Ryo by Hayato had already ran half way down the corridor and was gaining speed.

At this point Manjoume was doubled over with laughter.

Shou turned to him grinning and said, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You said you'd do it if Hayato did. And if you don't than you're a coward."

Manjoume froze. When Hayato had done it he'd received shock from Ryo but if a second guy did so there'd be no way he'd walk away unhurt. The things he'd do to prove he was tough…


	21. Ryo x Cyber Dragon

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Cyber Dragon, based in an AU where Ryo comes to meet a real Cyber Dragon.

---

Since he was a child Ryo had thought often of the Cyber Dragons. In some ways they never left his mind.

But back then the thoughts was more to do with fantasies than they are now. Back then he truly wondered about how they could exist. Were they real dragons that somehow had been placed in armour? Had someone created them? They always felt more than just 'robots' - they felt like true dragons. There was so much about them he didn't understand.

But as he got older these musings left his mind. He still thought of the Cyber Dragons often but more in the sense of how he could use them for battle. How he could get the most out of them that they could give.

However, as he stared into the face of a real Cyber Dragon those childhood thoughts came rushing back to him mind. This was not a picture on a card. This was a very beautiful creature.

It watched him. He was aware that it knew him. The bond between master and card was strong after all.

The dragon approached him and lowered its head, allowing Ryo to touch it. He carefully lifted a hand, placing it on the snout. As he did so he found the metal did not feel cold at all. He was aware that if someone else touched it than it probably would do, but because it was his touch and this was his dragon it felt warm.


	22. Crossover: Ryo x Kairi

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Kairi, based in a crossover between GX and Kingdom Hearts set in KH after the events of KH2.

---

He was there everyday without fail.

He must have gone to a different school because his uniform wasn't like theirs and she never saw him around her own.

And he never looked over at them. Though Selphie always made a show of batting her eyelashes and giggling as he walked past because he was cute. Whenever she did this Kairi would look apologetically in his direction because, even though he didn't look over, if there was a chance he ever would she wanted him to know she didn't approve of her friend's attitude towards him.

When Sora and Riku returned they noticed him too. They tried to subtly push in front of Kairi as the group walked past him, incase he did look in their direction and got ideas. Kairi would always push past them stubbornly when they did this. They should know by now she wasn't the type who fell for guys just because of their pretty faces. She'd met more than enough pretty faced guys in her time and most of them had tried to harm her in some way…

Apparently the blue haired stranger's school did not have holidays. Because on the day when Kairi's school had broken up he was still walking the usual route wearing the usual uniform.

Not as if she had any reason to be there at all on her day off. But somehow she wanted to see him, even if he didn't see her. Most of the people she met who were just faces in a crowd turned out to be important to the story of her life later on. She was starting to develop an intuition for these things.

So she stood there, watching as he drew closer. He never looked. Only this time… he was looking. Directly at her. There wasn't anyone else around so it had to be at her.

She tried to break the glance, something about his eyes was a little creepy, but before she could he opened his mouth to talk.

"You're the girl who apologises for the giggling," He said. He'd noticed? Though saying she's apologised was a bit much, she'd never actually spoken any words of apology.

She nodded mutely, not breaking the glance.

"I thank you for it," He replied.

And then he was gone. He carried on walking right past her; around the corner he always went to his own school.

She hadn't even got his name, but this was the most he had spoken all the time she'd seen him. No one else had heard him talk before either.

Suddenly she decided it was very important to find out about this school that the stranger none of them knew went to. She waited a while longer then followed around the corner after him.


	23. Fubuki x Ryo VI

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Fubuki, based during late season one, and one where I'd dearly love to know more about the situation.

---

"How do we manage to get ourselves into these situations?" Ryo wondered aloud.

"What situations?" Fubuki asked passively.

Ryo looked at his friend as if he had lost sanity. They were standing naked. To him this more than counted as a 'situation'.

Catching on to what he meant Fubuki answered, "Relax, worse things could happen."

"I can't see what could possibly be worse than this," Ryo said shortly.

"Your brother's fine, right?" Fubuki questioned, and when Ryo nodded he continued, "You're still the best student in this academy, no one you know is hurt, everyone respects you, the Cyber Dragons are in your control… I could go on if you like."

Ryo shook his head to that offer.

"I know that…" He said, trying not to sound as if these things weren't important to him, "But I still think it's perfectly valid to be able to want all those things to stay the way they are and still have your clothes on."

Fubuki shook his head, "It's a good thing you've got me around because your truly are a lost cause Ryo," he said.

Ryo had no response to this. He was too much in shock.


	24. Fubuki x Jim

Drabble Notes – Fubuki/Jim, based in an AU where during the manga Ryo and Fubuki had been sent to South Academia instead of the American Academia.

---

Jim was having trouble accepting the showcase students that Duellist Academia had sent.

Actually, that was a lie. He understood Ryo Marufuji fair enough. He could tell why he was the best Japan had to offer. He spent a lot of time duelling and working on his studies, a true prodigy.

It was Fubuki he was having problems with. He'd yet to see him duel at all since he arrived. All he seemed to do was surf, flirt, play a ukulele and act like a tourist. But when he'd brought this up to Ryo he had been assured that Fubuki was as much of the king of Duellist Academia as Ryo himself. Jim just would have liked to see that side of him.

He'd gone down to the beach, where Fubuki could usually be found, with the intent on challenging him. It would be reasonable enough – he was the champion of his academia and Fubuki was one of the champions of his own, it should be expected that duel each other at some point.

He saw Fubuki signing autographs for a couple of starry-eyed irrelevant girls. Apparently he'd been surfing but had now changed back to his Hawaiian garb. As he waved the squealing girls off he saw Jim and gave him a more enthusiastic wave of hello.

The other nodded in response to this and walked over until they were close enough to talk.

"Some of the other students want to see your skill," Jim commented after pleasantries had been exchanged.

Fubuki shrugged and said, "They will, but while I'm here I want to doing things I can't do back at the academia. I duel all the time back home." Jim did not have to know that most of what Fubuki did in his own academy was surf, flirt and play the ukulele.

"I'd like to see some of your skill right now," Jim insisted, hand edging to the pack he carried his deck in.

Cocking his head to aside for a second Fubuki replied, "That can certainly be arranged…"

It wasn't Jim's fault really. He didn't know Fubuki. Anyone who did would have known that making an implication like that around him was not a good idea, but Jim didn't. He could hardly have expected Fubuki to wrap himself around him or to close his mouth onto Jim's own.

Having said that Jim was no stranger to this area and certainly didn't back down from a challenge. The two fought tongue wars for at least two minutes before pulling away for air.

Fubuki smirked and commented, "You taste like candy. Australian candy."

"And I still don't understand you in the slightest," Jim confirmed.


	25. Johan & Shou

Drabble Notes – Johan & Shou, with references to Juudai/Shou and Juudai/Johan, set during the end of season three, if it had taken Juudai longer to return than it did. By this time I was starting to lose some of the bitterness I'd held to a lot of the concepts in season three.

---

It wasn't as if it had been an obsession it was more like… Okay, it had been an obsession.

Shou would openly admit it; he had been obsessed with Juudai.

Ever since his first year he'd followed Juudai like a lost puppy, admiring everything he did and striving to be like him in the same way he'd strived to be like the big brother that Juudai had replaced. They went through some rough times but their friendship stood strong. It had always been Juudai and Shou against all odds, he thought.

But in the third year that changed. Things started to crack from there on out. He knew Juudai preferred to be with Johan than him, and he'd tried not to let that bother him. Even though it did. Juudai and Johan were a great team. Everyone saw that. Everyone saw how close they were, how similar they were, how they were both happy as long as they had each other.

Then for the first time Shou found himself manipulated by the bad guy. He was the one possessed, standing in the way of Juudai. In the past it was always the others who got possessed but Shou stood by Juudai's side. But that time Shou wasn't by Juudai's side. It was Johan by Juudai's side. And by the time they'd rescued Shou it was all over. Or so they'd thought.

Johan had sacrificed himself to save Juudai. If it had been Shou he would have done the same, but it wasn't him it was Johan. And because of that Juudai became obsessed with Johan. He didn't care about the others as long as he got Johan back. He led them into the Dark World, he abandoned them there, and many of his friends had lost their lives, all so he could save Johan.

And he did save Johan. And he died in the process… So now Johan was here and Juudai wasn't.

The absolute worst of it? Johan wasn't a bad guy. He was a very nice person. He was a lot like Juudai. Shou understand why Juudai had liked him so much because, to Shou, Juudai was perfect. And anyone so close to being like him was worthy of Juudai's attention.

It still made him cry though. When he saw Johan it was hard for him to stop himself. And Johan, being a nice person, would always comfort him.


	26. Fubuki x Ryo VII

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Fubuki, set pre-GX and also the only time you will find the events of season four regarding the elites mentioned in my works. Since this was written two people caused a drama in my life involving that part of the fandom that made me decide to avoid it all together. This will not be changed.

---

It would have been a lie for Ryo to say the whole Darkness incident was entirely unexpected to him.

Not to say he had glimpsed Darkness beforehand but he had seen Fubuki wearing those clothes. Somehow he just knew why he was doing it even when Fubuki wouldn't tell him. He'd find him there at that abandoned dorm, where the two of them had always gone without Ryo, before Ryo had earned the right to walk with them.

Something had happened at that place that Ryo did not know of. And Fubuki wouldn't give him any answers either. Sometimes though, he'd follow him, even though he knew he shouldn't.

And he'd see him wearing those black clothes, uttering words that Ryo did not hear, trying to… He wasn't sure what it was Fubuki was trying to do there but he must have failed. Because time and time again he'd fall to the floor sobbing. This was Fubuki without the mask on, the broken wreck those girls would never see.

If Fubuki could help it no one would see him that way. He just wanted everyone to see the smiling idol. Now Ryo had seen though. And he'd not be able to erase those images from his mind anytime soon.

One time he saw this scene Ryo couldn't help himself but go down, even though he shouldn't be there. Fubuki was his friend and he needed comfort. Even though the other details were hazy he knew that much.


	27. Edo x Asuka

Drabble Notes – Edo/Asuka, possibly set during early season two but could be later. Perverted implications, so if that bothers you don't read.

---

She completely froze up.

This was not a situation she'd imagined herself being in… ever. Not that she thought Edo was above something like this, by no means did she believe the boy was pure of mind, but she'd always passed him off as being… What was the nice way of saying it? More interested in men?

But he certainly seemed to be showing her a fair amount of interest now, and to two parts of her that were most definitely female.

She contemplated turning around and slapping him, but by the time she'd reached this conclusion he had already let go. It hadn't lasted that long really, it just felt like it did.

But regardless of how long it had lasted he had just squeezed her boobs, and there was no way she was letting him get away with that.

She turned to face him, rage fully intact and shouted, "How dare you!"

He shrugged dismissively.

"You have absolutely no right!" She continued, "Just because your famous doesn't mean you can touch me like that!"

"Don't worry about me being interested in you," He said calmly, she felt a little insulted to that comment.

"So why did you do it then?" She asked acidly, her eyes narrowing.

"Everyone always talks about them," Edo replied slyly, "I just wanted to know what the big obsession was."

With that he walked away, not giving poor Asuka time to respond.


	28. Crossover: Ryo x Klavier

Drabble Notes – Ryo/Klavier, a crossover not particularly based in one universe more than the other but set before the events of each series, roughly when Klavier was seventeen. I was reluctant to post this as it has no canon value and was just written for personal entertainment, but it's still a drabble that was posted with a picture I've drawn.

---

Klavier would be the first to say that he didn't know everything about Ryo; far from it in fact. What he could tell you about Ryo were useless things like, for example, what his least favourite dance was.

Most people didn't even know that Ryo knew anything about that subject, let alone had an opinion on it, but Klavier knew for a fact that out of all of them what Ryo hated most was the quadrille.

He said this was because it was an excuse for pompous rich people who should know better to prance around in a way that made them look idiotic, and this was true, but the real reason why he didn't like it had much more to do with his father. Though Ryo would sooner die than admit to any similarities between him and the man there were a lot of them on closer observation. And the reason both of them hated the quadrille was because the constant shifting of partners unsettled them, it just felt morally wrong.

That, and because the quadrille just made you look stupid.

"What if I told you I knew a quadrille that was more dignified," Klavier said, when the topic came up.

"Then I'd know you were lying," responded Ryo, "There might be a few different versions of that dance but none of them have any sort of grace."

"Would you give me a chance to prove you wrong?" asked Klavier.

In response, Ryo moved silently into the position that he knew started the quadrille, allowing Klavier to hold him in the place of the lead. Ryo was one of the few people who would trust Klavier Gavin to touch him without worrying anything inappropriate was going to happen. Everyone had to be a fool in some regards.

He was led in the motion of the dance, and while he knew that since there were only two of them it would not be a true quadrille he had to admit that this felt a lot more dignified then some of the versions he'd seen attempted before. They moved in a manner that felt natural, and after a moment Klavier slipped behind Ryo, taking hold of his hips.

That was when Ryo leaned back and asked, "This isn't a quadrille, is it?"

Smirking at him, Klavier answered, "But you like it, ja?"


End file.
